4208 4x4 Fire Truck
|Ages = 5-12 |Released = 2012 |Theme = City|Theme2 = Forest }} 4208 4 x 4 Fire Truck is a 2012 City Forest set released in 2012. It includes a 4-Wheel Drive fire truck with a top mounted water cannon, storage compartments, a computer room, tools such as an axe, air tank and mask, a firefighter minifigure and a tree with flames. Description The set 4208 4 x 4 Fire Truck includes two main parts: the truck and the tree. ;Tree The tree is built on a light green 4x4 baseplate with five brown 2x2 circular bricks stacked on each other. Above this is a piece with four short poles htat bend upwards on each side. Two of these have a green 'large leaf piece' on opposite sides, with one of them supporting two fire pieces. Above this is another brown 2x2 circular brick, and another set of leaves, though a lighter shade, and with only one fire piece. This in continues again, although has four smaller leaf pieces rather than big ones. These have two flames on them. The tree is finished with a light green 2x2 circular piece. ;Fire Truck The base of the fire truck is dark grey. It also has some light stone grey pieces, as well as light grey wheel hubs and black tires. Yellow wheel guards go on top of this, and over light grey axles. The driver's section of the truck has a yellow seat and steering wheel, as well as a yellow cup on the dash. It has 1x3x1 red doors and a 2x6x2 transparent blue windshield with white mirrors. It has a red roof with a fire decal, and a blue light bar at the top. The front of this section has yellow and blue headlights and a white license plate displaying 'JM 4208'. Behind this is a control panel section separated by a 3x4x1 wall piece. The middle section of the set houses a yellow seat and a control panel. On both sides of this section are 4 long white rods. Two red pieces displaying '4208' and a fire sign go on either side of this section, and can flip up by hinges at the top. Behind this section is a place where the accessories fit. At the back, the accessories bay has two white doors with grooves in them. Inside of this there is a panel that slides out with accessories. This includes a yellow air tank, a black axe, and a gas mask. At the back of the vehicle are some more white rods and a wall with a fire symbol sticker on it, and a number plate blow the wall section. The roof of this section of the vehicle is a red 6x6 baseplate with a black 4x4 turntable that a minifigure can stand behind. On this is a water cannon that can be manned by the controls inside. The set includes one minifigure: a Forest Fireman with a maroon fire hat. LEGO.com Description Minifigure Included Gallery 4208-2.jpg|The box art 4208-3.jpg|The set in its entirely 4208-5.jpg|The tree with no fire on it Sources * Brickset External Info Category:4000 sets Category:City Category:2012 sets Category:Fire Category:Trucks Category:4x4s